This invention concerns a synergistic composition, in the form of a lotion, for the treatment of hair loss and baldness.
Hair undergoes a regular cycle of growth. At any one time, and depending on the age and the sex of the person, up to 90% of hair follicles can be in anagen, the growing phase, and only 10% in telogen, the resting phase, when hairs are normally shed. An alteration in this ratio can lead to an increased rate of hair loss and thus an impression of impending baldness. Baldness involves the state of lacking hair where it often grows, especially on the head. The most common form of baldness is a progressive hair thinning condition called androgenic alopecia, which is also called androgenetic alopecia, male pattern baldness or female pattern baldness. The severity and nature of baldness can vary greatly, from male and female pattern alopecia. Hair loss is a common disorder that affects men and women of all ages. About 50% of men and women suffer from hair loss by the age of 40. Excessive falling hair, baldness and unhealthy looking hair can be a result of several factors including: age and genetic factors, inadequate nutrition, hormonal imbalance, medical disorders such as cancer and anaemia, certain types of medication and chemotherapy, environmental factors such as pollution, trauma and stress, rapid weight loss, infections, and improper hair care. Many of the hair loss remedies available today rely on synthetic xenobiotic chemicals may contain some components as the primary active. Such products give only temporary relief. Application of temporary and harmful chemicals are not an ideal scenario for the hair disorders, which need a solution that can be used over the lifetime of the individual. Certain nutritional components can provide some effective, long term, and easy to use remedies.
Having healthy hair and a healthy scalp begins with proper nutritional building blocks. The hair follicle is highly active, and so the metabolic requirements for oxygen, energy and protein synthesis must be met to maintain healthy hair. A reduction of nutrients in, the diet or a reduction of blood supply to the scalp can threaten the delivery of adequate oxygen, glucose and essential nutrients. These issues are compounded by the ageing process, which has a negative impact on the body's ability to assimilate nutrients required to maintain normal physiological hair condition. Topical nutritional application can therefore bypass age related reductions in absorption and microcirculatory reductions, and so directly safeguard the nutritional environment of the hair follicle.